


Owned

by Spyder



Category: Wanted (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyder/pseuds/Spyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy afternoon and the boys get time to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

Eddie’s on his knees, waiting, when Conrad speaks. He’s been there for a while and has reached that special place in his head that he goes to at times like this. Everything has become simple and easy and he doesn’t care that his legs are starting to protest and his back is beginning to ache. He knows that Conrad will never leave him on his knees for longer than he can take. At thirty-nine, Eddie’s still flexible and he knows he’s fit but his joints have taken a battering over the years and there’s a limit to how long he can stay on them.

“Want to play?”

Conrad’s deep voice is soft but the note of command hovers there, waiting to be used, and there’s a small shrewd smile on his lips as though he knows exactly what Eddie’s thinking.

Which, of course, he does.

“Please, sir,” Eddie replies simply, finding it easy when he’s down like this to say no more than is necessary.

When this started he would have said things like ‘I need it’ or ‘fuck, yes’ but he’s learned that Conrad doesn’t want to know what he wants. Or rather, he does, but likes to maintain the illusion of not caring about it, primarily because being used, being there solely for Conrad’s pleasure, turns Eddie on so much.

“Get naked and fetch me the black bag.”

Conrad’s eyes are hungry as Eddie gets to his feet and strips. He knows that Conrad loves his body. Hell, he knows that Conrad loves him. Conrad too knows how much Eddie loves submitting to him so all in all things are pretty equal. Whilst the games they play are only one facet of their sometimes simple and often complex relationship, neither man would be without them.

He gets the bag making sure that when he bends Conrad can see his behind, but doesn’t stop to put on a show. When Conrad wants something, he wants it now.

Quickly returning, he gets back on his knees and offers it to Conrad who takes it from him and rummages inside.

Unless he is told to close his eyes Eddie keeps them on his lover. Conrad always wants to see his eyes and it took Eddie a while to get out of the habit of always looking down. Well trained boys aren’t supposed to look at their masters but since when has Conrad cared about other people’s rules? Eddie learned years ago, long before this started between them, that Conrad Rose did things his own way and to hell with the world.

With a wicked grin, Conrad pulls Eddie’s favourite plug out of the bag. It’s not that long but a similar width to Conrad’s cock and if Eddie can’t have the real thing, it’s not a bad substitute.

“I think someone’s in need of a little decoration.” 

He puts the bag down and leans forward, snagging a tube of lube that’s been hiding under the sofa. “You feeling empty, baby?” he asks, in the same soft voice. That’s another thing Eddie took a bit of getting used to. Conrad never shouts. He doesn’t need to. 

“Please,” Eddie says again, and suddenly he’s there, deep inside himself, no longer a cop, no longer just Conrad’s lover. Now he’s Conrad’s boy and he’ll do anything the man asks him to.

Conrad’s green eyes are hypnotic as he moves closer and Eddie can’t tear his gaze away from them. When Conrad moves in to kiss him all he can do is moan and try to remain passive while Conrad leisurely explores his mouth, clearly in no hurry. It’s torture because Eddie wants to kiss back and he can’t until he’s been given permission but then Conrad is perfectly aware of that.

“That’s the last time I want to hear ‘please’ from you tonight,” he is told, between bites to his bottom lip. “Don’t think I don’t appreciate your begging, because I do, but you’re done with it for tonight. You can speak without permission any time you like but if I hear the word please you’ll regret it. Clear?”

Sometimes it’s like this. Conrad will give him a rule and it’s up to him if he breaks it. Conrad never gives him rules he can’t obey but that doesn’t mean keeping them is easy. Eddie found out a long time ago that he isn’t the kind of boy who breaks the rules deliberately but sometimes he just can’t help it and of course, he knows that if he does, Conrad’s threats are never empty.

Eddie nods as Conrad pulls away. He wants Conrad’s mouth back but knows he has no say in the matter. “Yes, sir,” he acknowledges, then realises that he’s been given leave to speak. “I love you, sir.”

Conrad’s eyes soften and his hand reaches out and strokes through his hair. “And I love you. Now I seem to remember asking you a question, boy. Are you feeling empty?”

Oh God, just when he thought he couldn’t get any harder, Conrad has to go and call him ‘boy.’ It would be embarrassing if he didn’t love it so much. He knows his dick is standing to attention and it will probably be a long time until it gets touched but he doesn’t care. This isn’t about him.

“Empty and desperate. Need your cock, sir. Need you inside me.”

A sturdy thumb strokes along his cheekbone, down to his moustache and follows it to his lips. “You’ll get it when I give it to you,” Conrad tells him mildly. “What I do want to see is you working this inside yourself.”

Eddie takes the plug and the lube and is surprised when Conrad pats the sofa. “Up here,” he’s told. “You’re putting on a show for me so I want to see it close.”

With as much grace as he can manage, Eddie scrambles up and turns his back on Conrad, bracing himself firmly on the arm of the sofa with one surprisingly steady hand. Making good use of the lube, he pushes two fingers into himself, moaning appreciatively.

“Oh yeah,” Conrad breathes. “That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself for me.”

Taking his time Eddie obeys, adding a third finger knowing he’ll need it if he has any chance of getting that plug seated easily. After a few minutes though he’s impatient to have something inside him so he takes the plug and starts to work it in, slowly but steadily. With one last push his body snaps around it, unwillingly accepting the slick black invader and he takes a moment to adjust to the bulk inside him.

He hears an appreciative murmur from Conrad then he is commanded to stay still and the plug is suddenly being pulled out but only by an inch or so and held there so that the widest point is stretching his hole open even more. Then a hot, wet tongue is licking around it and Eddie has to work hard to remember that he’s been told not to move.

With a husky chuckle Conrad moves away, pushing the plug back in. “Hard, boy?”

Of course he’s fucking hard. Eddie’s dick and Conrad seem to be inextricably bound. Sometimes the man has only to look at him for the blood to start flowing.

“Hard enough to cut glass,” he manages, a little breathlessly.

That earns him a snort and a sharp slap to his ass that makes him yelp. He’s felt worse but he just wasn’t expecting it although he should have known that a lapse of manners wouldn’t go unnoticed. Conrad lets him get away with a lot in their every day life together but when he’s on his knees he’s expected to show respect.

“Over my knee,” Conrad instructs, shifting a little into the centre of the sofa. “Face down. Hands behind your back.”

Eagerly Eddie shuffles down and stretches himself out on the soft leather. The first time Conrad did this to him he wanted to die of embarrassment. He’d never had a problem being put over some anonymous guy’s lap but Conrad was different. Eddie had known him for years, loved him, worked for him and eventually slept with him and even then it took him months to learn to accept it. Now, whilst it isn’t that easy it isn’t that hard either. It’s what Conrad wants and that’s all that matters.

Beneath him, Conrad is hot and hard inside the worn denim. There is no mistaking the bulge pressing against his hip. As usual Conrad makes sure Eddie’s cock is trapped against his thigh. It’s somewhere between uncomfortable and painful but Eddie has learned that when they do this he has to live with it. 

Without needing to be told, his hands go behind his back and they are efficiently snapped into a pair of wide metal cuffs and a moment later a blindfold is wrapped around his head. Where they came from he isn’t sure but Conrad’s tricky at the best of times. It wouldn’t surprise Eddie if he had them secreted away down the back of the sofa.

“Better get used to it,” he’s warned. “You’re going to be here for a while.”

“Thank you, sir.” He moans as a sharp nail traces the outline of the handprint that he has no doubt is still on his ass.

“So polite,” Conrad murmurs, with a trace of affectionate mockery. 

If Eddie wasn’t down so far, he’d laugh at that. It’s a good thing Conrad isn’t a stickler on the job because the one place Eddie should call him sir, he just can’t bring himself to. Conrad’s his boss and he’d follow him into hell but he’ll do it on his own terms. Besides, no matter what team he runs with now, he’s still a US Marshall and he has a certain reputation to uphold. 

What he doesn’t understand is why it’s so easy to call him sir in the bedroom, and just about every other room they’ve played in for that matter. Somehow it’s just so good to let go and beg to be allowed to suck him, to be fucked or just to come. 

Sometimes he wonders which world is the most important - the one out there or the one in here. No matter how fucked up it probably is, he feels totally safe here and nothing can hurt him except for Conrad, and really, that’s no bad thing.

“I should put a collar and lead on you and keep you like this all day,” Conrad continues huskily. “You’d be a damn sight easier to work with.”

Eddie’s insides clench at the thought. He couldn’t play this role all the time and he knows that Conrad would not want him to but the thought of his master claiming him in such a way sends shivers down his spine.

“Wouldn’t that be too easy, sir?” Eddie replies, distracted, wondering why Conrad has never done that before. They have been lovers for over a year now since Conrad’s divorce and playing these games for nearly as long. As far as Eddie’s concerned he belongs to Conrad completely but he longs for some outward sign, even if only in private.

Conrad’s hands, surprisingly smooth despite his years holding a gun, rub gentle circles down his spine. “You could be right,” he agrees. “I like my boy sexy and obedient, and prefer my lover a little more wild. I don’t think he’d suit a collar.” He pauses for a moment and Eddie wishes he could see his face. “But you would.”

The quiet words electrify Eddie and he only remembers at the last moment that he is forbidden from saying please. Quickly he changes the words around in his head.

“I’d wear one for you, if you’d let me.”

“Would you like that?”

“More than anything, sir.”

“And what would you do to earn it?”

“Anything you wanted. Anything.”

It surprises him how much he means it. He waited a long time for Conrad - nearly twenty years, and he’ll take anything he can get that shows this is permanent, that Conrad is his.

One hand moves up to his hair and strokes lovingly while the other goes to his hip and he’s just relaxing into the touch when Conrad murmurs, “It’s possible I’d offer anything to keep you when you look like this. I don’t think you have any idea how beautiful you are like this, laid out for me to do what I want with and how much that makes me want to take a belt to your gorgeous ass.”

He may have permission to speak but Eddie doesn’t think he could trust his voice right now if he wanted to. He just groans and wriggles and wants it so badly that he knows Conrad must be able to feel it through his skin.

Eddie considers himself to be a part-time masochist. Some days are better than others for taking pain and it isn’t always something he wants. Conrad’s the first man he’s gone down for who actually gives him a choice but then Conrad’s the first man Eddie’s ever been in love with so he thinks that probably makes all the difference. Conrad never asks outright if he wants to be hurt but he’s an expert at judging reactions and seems to know the times when Eddie needs to be pushed and when he just needs someone else to be in control.

As a general rule they keep the pain games for weekends when they have more time, unless Tony and Millie are staying over. Plus, Conrad likes looking after him afterwards and Eddie has no problem whatsoever allowing his lover to take care of him. Other times there are nights like this when Conrad throws the rules out of the window and Eddie is more than happy to let him especially when it includes Conrad paddling his ass.

He whines as Conrad moves the plug, fucking him with it slowly, not enough to get him close to coming but good on a whole new level now that he’s bound and blindfolded. Then there is a soft laugh and a surprisingly gentle pat on his behind. 

“Eager, aren’t you, boy. You’re not quite there yet though. Lie quietly until you are.”

The hand moves to the small of his back and stays there, a comforting connection that Eddie’s always grateful for. Then Eddie feels Conrad shift slightly and hears the rustle of paper and the only thing he can think of is that Conrad must have picked up the paperback that was on the back of the sofa.

He’s reading, he realises incredulously. The bastard’s fucking reading. For a moment Eddie can’t believe it. Conrad has never done this to him before and it almost jars him out of his subspace until he remembers he was given an order.

Lie quietly.

Right. He can do that. Desperate though he is for Conrad’s attention, if he’s supposed to lie quietly then he will. It doesn’t stop his brain from working though. Sometimes it’s hard to shut off especially when he has the shiver of anticipation running through him.

He’s cuffed, blindfolded and plugged. Each one adds to how good this is and he wonders what his ex-wives would say if they could see him now. Worse, what about the team? They all know that he and Conrad are lovers and no one has a problem with it, even Jimmy, amazingly, but this, he reasons, would be miles outside of their respective vanilla boxes. He knows that none of them would understand, except maybe Rodney. Eddie isn’t sure but he thinks there’s an adventurous streak to their computer genius that matches his own. Of anyone Rodney is probably the only one he could confide in. Not that he will.

They certainly wouldn’t understand why he needs this. Hell, there are times when he doesn’t understand why he needs it himself. Except that he does and it’s Conrad that he needs it from. Once, maybe twice a week, he needs to have all his control taken away and the very best thing is that Conrad needs to take it.

In all his life Eddie has never met such a naturally dominant man. He has known controlling men but never anyone who is just so effortlessly perfect at commanding. To Eddie, the difference is clear - with most ‘dominant’ men, it’s an act, a game they play, but with Conrad it’s so real Eddie’s constantly amazed he gets through each day at work without a raging hard on.

The rest of their time together, Conrad isn’t exactly ‘in charge’ but Eddie’s an easy going type of man and is content for his lover to take the lead, especially in the bedroom where Conrad mostly takes and Eddie is only too glad to let him. He has fucked Conrad before but not often and truth be told he much prefers the feel of his lover’s big, fat cock inside him. Who’d have guessed that a man with three ex-wives could be such a bottom?

Just thinking about it makes him shiver and he shifts slightly.

“Stop thinking, boy,” he is chided, Conrad’s deep voice startling him. “Let it go. Focus on what we’re doing here and trust me to look after you.”

Eddie sighs but Conrad’s voice helps to centre him. The trouble is he’s not a patient man but of course Conrad knows that.

“I trust you, sir,” he whispers, trying to relax further.

“Then do as you’ve been told,” Conrad orders, not unkindly, clearly knowing how difficult it is and Eddie feels pathetically grateful that his master is so patient with him.

This time Eddie tries to obey, tries to think about what he’s doing there.

I’m his.

I belong to him.

My own will is nothing.

I exist to give him pleasure.

That sounds so good that he repeats it, over and over, a calming mantra that runs through his mind easily, sinking him further into subspace than he’s been for quite a while. He begins to feel calm and content; he can’t see and he can’t move and Conrad’s hand on him is like a brand burning into his skin. It’s like sleeping but he’s awake. There’s no sense of time passing, no point of reference for how long he’s been there and he doesn’t need one.

I’m his.

I belong to him.

My own will is nothing.

I exist to give him pleasure.

When the hand on his back starts to move, lightly caressing, he arches into it unconsciously. His skin feels sensitised, electrified, as though the slightest touch could make him come.

“Good boy,” he hears, and feels a warm flood of pleasure at the praise. “Such a fucking good boy for me. Now you’re ready. You’re going to get twenty from the belt. Do you know why, baby?”

“Because you love me,” Eddie whispers, all of him focused on Conrad’s beautiful voice.

“That’s right, because I love you, and you’re going to look so pretty wearing those stripes for me.”

It’s testament to his fuddled state that he likes the thought of being pretty for Conrad. Later he may wonder at Conrad’s choice of words but right now they are perfect.

He doesn’t move as he feels leather run over his behind, caressing almost lovingly, and he’s past the stage where he’d wonder where the belt came from. How Conrad knew is beyond him, but he’s right, Eddie is ready for this now. He can’t beg because he’s been told not to so he just lies there, ass raised up over Conrad’s knee and waits.

The first blow lands with a sharp crack although it’s not full strength or enough to raise a welt. It’s good though and his ass throbs. He wants more and it’s a good thing he isn’t required to ask for it because he doesn’t think he can speak. The second blow is harder and this time it hurts. He groans loudly, needing pain and comfort and everything between. He isn’t sure how hard they are going to get but Conrad knows his limits and that’s good enough for Eddie. 

At times like this he’s thankful that he never has to count. Conrad wants him to be lost in the pain and he maintains that’s not likely to happen if he has to remember to count. 

“I’ll do your counting for you,” he said, a long time ago, and Eddie’s always been happy to let him.

By the time they really start to hurt, Eddie hasn’t got a clue how many he’s had. Five? Six? He has no idea. It’s so good though, so perfect, that as the next one falls he howls, a raw needy sound in the language of pain that only Conrad can interpret.

“That’s it, baby,” Conrad approves. “Let it out. I want to hear you.”

The next few fall in rapid succession and each one takes him further down. His cock is hard and desperate and he doesn’t care that it’s totally fucked up to be so hard from this.

“That’s ten,” he hears. “Just ten more and then we’re done.”

Eddie whimpers, suddenly not sure he can take it, but he knows he will. They don’t use safe words, Conrad is scornful of them. All Eddie ever has to say is stop but he’s never wanted to say it, never will. He’ll take everything Conrad gives him.

He’ll take this.

“Good boy,” Conrad murmurs, stroking down his back comfortingly. “So good for me. Now show me how much you want it.”

As much as he’s able, Eddie shoves his ass into the air, asking for more the only way he can. His bound hands prevent much in the way of movement, which of course they are supposed to, but it’s enough for Conrad, who whispers approval.

He hears the belt before he feels it but there isn’t time to tense before the pain blossoms again and he is lost in it. It’s not enough to make him cry although he’s been there before but it is enough to make him cry out continuously as each blow merges into the next. 

When it ends he doesn’t know if it was quick or if it took forever but suddenly Conrad’s stroking him and praising him and saying how good he’s been and Eddie isn’t sure if the praise alone couldn’t make him come.

His ass is throbbing and he knows he will have bruises tomorrow but Eddie doesn’t care. From whatever secret hiding place he’s using, Conrad has coated his hand in something cool and he rubs soothing circles over Eddie’s abused ass. Almost purring, Eddie basks in the attention, this alone making the pain worthwhile.

He doesn’t care that no one will ever understand why he needs this, that no one will believe how good it feels after, when the pain has turned into a high far better than crystal meth or anything else he’s taken before, in or out of the line of duty. Only Conrad knows, only Conrad understands.

Only Conrad loves him.

His cock is hard and he wants Conrad so much it hurts but pain teaches patience and he’ll wait for whatever he’s given. Moments later slick fingers are parting his sore cheeks and the plug is removed. Suddenly he feels empty and lost until Conrad pushes two fingers easily inside him. Reduced to his component parts, helpless and powerless, Eddie can only moan and, oh God, but it’s good.

Then Conrad’s deep voice is speaking quietly and he has to focus to actually make out what he’s saying. “Rub yourself against my leg, baby. If you can come like this then do it.”

Can he come from it? 

Oh hell, yes.

Even though Conrad’s deliberately keeping away from his prostate, Eddie knows it won’t take long. Rubbing against the worn denim hurts but he’s desperate to come and the thought of soaking Conrad’s leg with it sounds so good and dirty. Panting and shivering, open mouthed and lost, Eddie comes with a yelp and a long low groan, hardly reacting at all when the plug is gently pushed back in.

It takes him a moment to realise that the harsh breathing is his and moments later he feels the cuffs being removed and his arms carefully rubbed. Then the blindfold is taken off and he blinks owlishly, not wanting to leave his comforting world of darkness.

“God,” he whispers harshly, still not sure where his head is but knowing this isn’t over yet because Conrad still hasn’t come. “Thank you. Thank you, sir.”

“Hmmm, you’re very welcome. How do you feel?”

“Loved,” he replies immediately, the first thing that comes to mind is usually the most important one. “Hurting. Good.”

There is a warm laugh and a hand through his hair. “You are loved. Think you can move, baby? I want you back on your knees.”

Eddie can move. For Conrad he would do anything. That the order is said gently does not mean it is any less of an order either and Eddie can’t contemplate not obeying. 

Slipping to the floor he goes to his knees between his master’s open legs and looks up into his eyes, loving the warmth he finds there.

It’s at times like these, when Eddie’s high and deep in subspace that he fully appreciates how beautiful Conrad actually is. He loves the man so much, has loved him for years even when he could only stand by and watch as both their marriages fall apart, knowing that no matter how much they wanted each other, Conrad would never cheat on his wife. He loves Conrad’s narrow face, his lips, his eyes, even his slightly askew, sticking out ears and every inch of that long, lean body too. Has spent hours sometimes making sure that no patch of skin goes unloved. He loves how slender Conrad is, how deceptive his strength can be because he is stronger than anyone else Eddie knows and not just physically.

“So proud of you, baby,” Conrad murmurs, before leaning in close and whispering over Eddie’s mouth, “Kiss me.”

Keeping his hands behind his back, Eddie groans into the kiss, needing so much to feel the connection between them. He has always loved the intimacy of kissing a man and Conrad in particular, who does not just kiss, he devours, possesses and leaves no doubt about who is in charge. Their tongues slide together and Eddie suddenly wants to suck Conrad off so much it hurts, maybe even more than his ass.

When Conrad pulls away and leans back then starts to unbutton his jeans, Eddie swallows heavily, desperate to make his man feel good. Even without realising it he starts to move forward but Conrad halts him with a stern look. 

“Did I tell you to move?” he asks, his tone mild, unlike the flash from his eyes.

Abashed, Eddie blushes, disappointed with himself that he presumed he knew what Conrad wanted. “No, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

“For that, you just get to watch.”

Eddie whines in disappointment but does not move, and watches as Conrad pulls out his cock and fists it slowly. It’s hard and thick and Eddie wants to feel it in his mouth, down his throat, anywhere Conrad wants to put it other than in his own hand. He isn’t altogether sure if this is punishment or if Conrad intended it in the first place. Sometimes it’s hard to tell even after a year of playing like this and he’s long since given up trying to second guess the man.

Rubbing his thumb over the liquid at the end, Conrad lifts it to his mouth and licks it off, watching Eddie all the time. In any other frame of mind, Eddie would just dive in and take what he wants but that’s the last thing he can do now. He submits to Conrad because he wants to and that means he plays by the rules. Conrad’s rules.

Not taking his eyes off Eddie, Conrad works his cock firmly. He isn’t making it last and he isn’t putting a show, he’s simply getting off. 

Kneeling there is torture for Eddie and he knows that Conrad is very aware of that fact. He watches as the long even strokes get shorter, Conrad’s breath gets a little shallower and then he’s coming, eyes open and never leaving Eddie’s face, his cock pulsing onto his hard stomach. 

Conrad takes a minute to recover before gathering a drop of the pearly liquid on his finger and smearing it over Eddie’s bottom lip.

“You want something?” he asks evenly, knowing exactly what Eddie wants. He’s calm and together and Eddie always envies how quickly he recovers from orgasm. “Ask nicely and I’ll let you. You can say please now.”

Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, Eddie briefly closes his eyes as he savours the taste. It’s so good and he wants more. Suddenly he is desperate to lick his master clean. “Please, sir, let me taste you, please. Please let me clean you.”

Leaning back, Conrad looks at him through hooded eyes, making no attempt to put his cock away and fasten up. “That was nicely done. Go right ahead, baby.”

With a soft cry, Eddie dives in eagerly and starts to lick. He knows how pathetic it is that he’s so grateful to be doing this but he doesn’t care. He keeps his hands behind his back and hardly notices when his knees protest at the strain. Conrad smells of sex and Eddie can’t get enough of it. If permitted he would have sucked the come from the leg of his lover’s jeans too but he’s not going to assume this time.

Only when he’s finished does Eddie turn his attention to Conrad’s softening cock and laps lightly at the end, not enough to over-stimulate but just right for cleaning off that last droplet. He hears Conrad suck his breath in at the light touch so does not do it again, instead he takes a chance and rests his head on Conrad’s stomach, not sure if their scene is over yet but needing to touch him. He knows he’s vulnerable at times like this but he feels too good to care if he’s done something wrong.

Then a gentle hand is working through his hair and he’s encouraged to move. “Up here, babe,” Conrad instructs gently and in a heartbeat Eddie’s up, straddling his lover and nuzzling into his neck as those wonderful strong arms go around him like they are never going to let him go.

“Are you all right, love?” a husky voice asks him and Eddie knows it’s over. “Are you hurting?”

As always, Eddie’s torn between feeling glad the scene’s finished so that he can touch Conrad again and wanting more because it was just so damn good. He feels clingy and ridiculously needy and loves these moments afterwards when he can relax and let Conrad take care of him.

“In the best way possible,” he replies dreamily, pulling away a little to see his lover’s face. “I feel great. Every time we do this it just gets better.”

“That’s because you just get better. Want me to rub more stuff on?”

“I’m OK,” Eddie says, the compliment making him flush. “Want you to kiss me though.”

Conrad tilts his head, smiles. “Oh, you do? I can manage that.”

He starts a series of gentle, small, soft feather kisses that ghost across Eddie’s lips, leaving it up to him when to deepen it and it’s so good, so sweet, that Eddie doesn’t ever want them to end. He hardly notices when they begin to linger and slow, but he notices when Conrad gives a husky moan and opens his mouth, inviting Eddie in. 

Already feeling his sense of self returning, Eddie cups Conrad’s face, whispers his desire across parted, eager lips and slowly delves inside. This time the kiss is his to own, to control, but part of him knows it’s only because Conrad allows it. 

Eddie has no problem with that.

Sometimes he wonders how Conrad always tastes so good. Even first thing in the morning it’s so good to kiss him whilst Eddie always feels he should check that none of their sweaty socks are missing because he’s sure that the only thing that would account for his own mouth is that he must have eaten one in the night. The really weird thing is that Conrad doesn’t care and they’ve never woken up together yet when Conrad hasn’t pinned him down and kissed him as though he’s only just made it through the night without that precious contact.

Eddie slows it down, needing air, and Conrad whispers against his lips, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” he whispers back. He’s getting hard again, the intimacy as big a turn on to him as the kink, but he ignores it. He’s still plugged and he’s hoping that means Conrad’s going to fuck him soon. Although he’s nearly back to himself, Eddie isn’t quite in the place where he feels he can ask for it yet.

Conrad grins and grinds himself up against Eddie. “Sexy boy.”

“Christ, Con,” Eddie breathes, “I’m nearly forty. Why the fuck does you calling me boy turn me on so much?”

“Does it matter? When we play you are my boy.” Conrad hesitates, his smile fading. “Out there everything’s different and I have to let you take the risks. Maybe that’s why I need this so much, because I’ve got no control over what goes on outside. I can’t stop you from getting hurt.”

They are cops and Eddie knows how it is, knows how quickly either of them could be killed. To some people on the streets their lives aren’t worth shit and he’s very aware that Conrad is no less vulnerable than he is. “That works both ways, lover.”

“Yeah, it does, which is why we have to make the most of this,” Conrad murmurs, twining their fingers together. “Coming home with you is what gets me through the day. When I get you in here, you’re mine.”

“I’m always yours, Connie,” Eddie corrects. To him it’s simple, he belongs with Conrad, to Conrad, and nothing will ever change that. “Doesn’t matter where we are.”

“That works both ways too, babe. I’m yours as well.”

“Damn right,” Eddie agrees softly and kisses him again, somehow not able to stop touching his lover yet. 

“Let’s get comfy,” Conrad suggests, and after a little bit of rearranging, they settle down on the sofa, stretched out. Eddie curls into Conrad, rests his head against his lover’s chest and nuzzles into his soft chest hair, relaxed and content. He loves this sofa and the time they spend together on it; it was the first thing they bought as a couple and it’s perfect for one tall man and his not quite so tall lover to curl up on.

“We got the kids this weekend?”

“No, Lucinda’s taking them to see her parents. We’ve got two days all to ourselves.”

“Any plans?” Eddie looks up and asks cautiously, knowing Conrad’s been looking critically at the paintwork outside recently.

Conrad looks thoughtful for a moment. “I thought maybe we could clear the gutters, tidy up the garden and even paint the porch if we get time. Or,” he continues with a sly chuckle, not missing the face Eddie pulls, “we could have mild blowing sex, catch the game, and then I could chain you up in the basement and decorate your back with stripes.”

“Do we get to have mind blowing sex after as well?” Eddie asks, groaning at how good that sounds. 

“That’ll depend on how well you beg for it, you know that.”

Strangely, Eddie’s found over the last year that he’s become very good at begging but he’s sure that’s more to do with Conrad’s skill than his own.

“What’s the longest you’ve kept someone down for?” he asks curiously, leaning up on one elbow. Whilst Conrad hasn’t played with anyone else since his divorce and they got together, Eddie knows very little of Conrad’s past before Lucinda. He was far too intimidated by Conrad when the man was his training officer to have made any kind of approach and back then they were both too different to have considered each other a friend, their age gap somehow meaning more at the time. Although there was very little locker room gossip about Conrad, Eddie was perceptive enough to have guessed that Conrad Rose was not the kind of man to limit himself to one gender. 

At the time he couldn’t have cared less but now he’s torn between remaining in ignorance and wanting to find out more about Conrad’s past. It’s crazy really because Eddie is very aware that his own track record with women, and relationships in general, is pretty appalling. His experience with men though is minimal and stupidly he hates the thought of Conrad having been with other men. Conrad wasn’t his first but he is the only man he’s ever wanted and after him there will be no one else.

Conrad’s a possessive man and Eddie loves it but he sometimes wonders if his lover has any idea at all that Eddie is no less possessive of him in return.

“A weekend once,” Conrad replies, stroking his hair absently. “Long time ago though. Why? You want to try it?”

“I was wondering what it would feel like - to be yours completely; knowing it wasn’t going to end after we’d both got off.”

“If you want to find out we could play on Sunday instead. You could have a go at being my slave for the day.”

“Slave?” The word makes Eddie’s mouth go dry. “What… exactly do you mean by that?”

“I mean,” Conrad tells him evenly, “that you’d be mine in every sense of the word. I’d expect you to be naked except for a collar and eager to do anything I wanted you to. You’d eat from my fingers and serve me in any way I saw fit, from making coffee and doing chores to taking whatever I choose to give you.”

Already half hard, Eddie feels his cock thicken and knows that Conrad will be feeling it too. Despite knowing that no part of him should want that, he does, and the fact that just talking about it is turning him on so much is a pretty sure indicator that it’s going to happen. He isn’t too keen on the idea of chores as such but he has a feeling that once he’s down he won’t mind so much.

“What about limits?”

“They don’t change unless you want them to.”

Eddie takes a deep breath, daring himself. He’s wanted to ask about this for a while now but, unusually for him, hasn’t had the courage. “What if I wanted something new?”

“I’m always open to suggestions. What did you have in mind, baby?”

Conrad’s eyes are warm and interested but Eddie hesitates. How the hell does he say it? The next time we play will you piss on me? Jesus. What if Conrad freaks?

“It involves the bathroom.”

“Oh.” Conrad’s eyes smoke over and he grips Eddie tighter. “Oh,” he says again, his voice rough with hunger and suddenly Eddie isn’t the only one who’s hard. “God, Eddie, warn me next time, will you. You’re going to kill me asking for things like that.”

That definitely did not sound like a man who was about to freak. Eddie’s seen that look in Conrad’s eyes before and it’s never yet led to anything bad. “Then you want to?”

His lover’s voice drops to a low growl and he pulls Eddie down to kiss him. “Hell, yes. The thought of it turns me on like crazy - just like you do.”

“You done it before?”

Nuzzling along Eddie’s jaw, Conrad nods. “Once or twice,” he admits, before biting at the tender skin under Eddie’s ear. “Is it something you only want to do as part of a scene?”

It’s getting harder to think with Conrad doing that. His mouth is hot and wet and Eddie’s getting turned on in a whole different way to earlier. “Not necessarily.”

There’s an appreciative chuckle. “Kinky little bastard.”

“Yeah, and you love it,” Eddie groans, as Conrad makes his way back to his mouth. His other hand travels lower to worry at the base of the plug still keeping Eddie open.

“So Sunday?”

The sudden attention to his ass is more than distracting and Eddie can only nod at Conrad’s silky whisper, replying impatiently, “Yes. God, yes. I’m yours - anything you want.”

“It will be. Don’t worry, baby, I’ll make it good.”

Eddie’s so hard it hurts and he’s desperate to feel Conrad inside him. “Never doubted it for a moment,” he gasps, then whines as the plug is suddenly removed and thrown onto the floor. “Jesus, Connie, if you don’t fuck me soon I’ll burst.”

“I’m so not explaining that to Valenza.” Conrad’s tone is teasing but his eyes are intense and he gives a slight shiver as he slips three fingers straight into Eddie’s ass. “So open,” he marvels, “so ready. You’re going to feel so good when I get inside you.”

From somewhere Eddie finds his voice. “What’s stopping you?”

“Nothing,” Conrad murmurs, pressing Eddie back and slipping between his parted legs. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
